The invention relates to a pressure die casting mold for producing a casting which is part of an integral toilet comprising a body, a water ring and a tank, wherein the casting, as an integral component, includes the water ring and the tank which is open on the upper side.
The term “integral toilet” means a sanitary item, usually made from ceramic or porcelain, which is ultimately composed of three components, namely on the one hand, the actual body comprising the bowl region and the corresponding provisions serving the connection of the piping and the corresponding fastening units, either for the floor-side arrangement or for the wall-side mounting. The second part is what is referred to as the water ring which is placed on the upper side of the body and serves for distributing the water which is flushed there into. Finally, the third part is the tank which is likewise placed onto the body and via which flushing water makes its way into the water ring. In the prior art, these three parts are individually produced in three separate pressure die casting molds, i.e. in that the body, the water ring, and the tank are in each case separate castings which, after molding in the respective pressure die casting molds, are brought together and placed on top of one another. In this as yet unfired state, the three parts are then soft-connected along the separation lines by way of the local application of slurry; this is referred to as “garnishing”. The blank thus produced is subsequently fired. The connection lines, that is to say the bonding lines, along which the originally three separate parts were adhesively bonded to one another by way of the slurry, are visible on the fired toilet.
Besides the fact that these bonding lines are ultimately undesirable per se, producing and handling of three separate parts for producing such an integral toilet is laborious and complex.